To i owo o ptakach
by toroj
Summary: Sherlock i John rozwiązują tajemnicę pewnego morderstwa w Ross, a przy okazji uładzają własne sprawy uczuciowe. Case-fic, romans, slash niegraficzny. Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego. Autor: Eia
1. Chapter 1

**To i owo o ptakach**

Tytuł oryginalny: Кое-что о птицах

Autor: Eia

Tłumaczenie: Toroj

Zgoda na przekład: jest

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Kategoria: case-fic, romans, slash niegraficzny

**1.**

To był zdecydowanie osobliwy dzień. Podejrzane komplementy, niepokojące wyznania i niepożądane domysły sypały się ze wszystkich stron.  
- Doskonale wyglądasz! – sapnął Mike Stamford ze zmieszaniem, kiedy John mało nie wpadł na niego w korytarzu. – Jakoś jakby młodziej!

John tylko kiwnął głową w biegu, obracając się w stronę Mike'a. Sterta podręczników z zakresu ekspertyz toksykologicznych, które niósł w rękach, groziła rozsypaniem od takich piruetów, zresztą nie miał czasu na pogaduszki – ani nawet na wymianę uśmiechów...

xxx

- Świetnie się trzymasz! – oznajmiła sierżant Donovan. – Trzy miesiące pod jednym dachem ze świrem i do tej pory jesteś żywy, cały i chyba nawet wciąż normalny.

John tylko wzruszył ramionami, przechodząc obok. Sally pewnie liczyła na coś więcej, ale on uznał, że tyle wystarczy. Za jego plecami rozległy się gniewne okrzyki, żeby staranniej mył filiżanki, inaczej zatruje się trupim jadem we własnej kuchni i żeby na noc podpierał drzwi krzesłem.

John nawet się nie odwrócił.  
xxx

- Wspaniale piszesz – odezwał się Lestrade zniżonym głosem i uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie. – Cytujemy cię, zwłaszcza wydział narkotykowy. Ale odnośnie tych rzeźb... Wybacz, nie uwierzę, że naprawdę do samego końca nie podejrzewałeś, że coś jest w środku...  
- Chyba nie tak wspaniale, skoro nie wierzysz – odpowiedział John tak samo cicho. I również się uśmiechnął. – Oczywiście, że się nie domyśliłem, nie jestem Sherlockiem. Potrzebny był geniusz, żeby dopatrzeć się jakiejś logiki w tym nonsensie...

- A z braku geniusza musiał wystarczyć nasz psychopata – wtrącił się zaraz Anderson. – Czy za kogo on się tam uważa. Słuchaj, człowieku, nie gniewaj się, ale nasz wydział ma do ciebie prośbę: kup sobie bieżnię i trenuj, żeby się nie spóźniać na ciekawe sprawy. Diabli wiedzą, weźmy choćby to twoje „Studium w różu". Gdybyś szybciej biegał, to byście złapali tego nocnego strzelca! A przez ciebie zabójca zwiał i historia kończy się nie wiadomo jak. I tak z wami zawsze. W ogóle, na drugi raz, bądź uprzejmy...

- Tak, tak... – John kiwnął głową na odchodnym. – Spóźnić boję się najbardziej ze wszystkiego.

xxx  
- Świetnie sobie radzisz! – Pani Hudson mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy zdyszany wbiegł po schodach i cudował przy drzwiach lodówki, usiłując otworzyć je na tyle, by przez szczelinę włożyć do środka zakupione produkty, a jednocześnie by nie-gospodyni nie zdążyła zobaczyć niczego w środku.

John nie zastanawiał się, z czym mianowicie według pani Hudson świetnie sobie radzi. W jego kieszeni spoczywała zagadka znacznie trudniejsza – zwięzła wiadomość na ekranie komórki: „Doskonale sobie radzisz. MH". Co przez to rozumiał Mycroft Holmes - John nie wiedział, nie miał pojęcia, jak się dowiedzieć i nie był nawet pewien, czy chce.

xxx

Jednak wszystkich przebiła Harriet.

- Świetnie udajesz, że wszystko w porządku – oświadczyła, z uśmiechem klepiąc Johna po ramieniu. – Chociaż zadurzyłeś się tak, że ledwo dyszysz...  
John oniemiał. A potem wybuchnął śmiechem. Ta rozmowa nie miała zresztą żadnych dalszych skutków. Z okazji wizyty rodziców zawarli z Harry wymuszony rozejm, a to dawało siostrze możliwość bezkarnego wystawiania na próbę cierpliwości brata.

- Nie próbuj zaprzeczać, ja wszystko widzę. Lepiej mi o niej opowiedz. Albo i przedstaw przy okazji...

- Nie zaprzeczam, to i tak nie ma sensu – odrzekł John, z niebezpiecznie miękkim uśmiechem patrząc w ciemne okno. - Ona jest nadzwyczajna, Harriet, po prostu cudowna: kobieca, czuła, delikatna. I nawet o niej nie marz.

- Delikatna? – mruknęła Harry, sondując głębiej. – Niemożliwe! Przecież ty lubisz despotyczne. Narwane. Niepewne. Lubisz się poddawać i jeszcze tym zachwycać. Weźmiesz sobie taką na kark i jeszcze będziesz donosić przysmaczki. Bo skleiliście się już pierwszego dnia, prawda? A teraz twój pokój jest zawalony jej rzeczami tak, że można przejść tylko po parapecie...?

- Nie, siostrzyczko – odparł John wesoło. – Nie. My z Sarą nawet razem nie mieszkamy i spotykamy się od miesiąca, może półtora...

Harry patrzyła na niego z głębokim namysłem.

John też na nią patrzył, a jego twarz – wychudła i jaśniejąca – odbijała się w szybie.

xxx

Ten dzień był niczym innym powszechną demonstracją idiotyzmu.

- Co się dzieje, Sherlock? – zapytała Molly niepewnie i z lekką skruchą. – Tak rzadko teraz przychodzisz... Pewnie znalazłeś sobie innego patologa?

Gdyby Molly potrafiła używać oczu, wystarczyłoby jej jedno spojrzenie na nogi Sherlocka: co najmniej tydzień czyścił buty przy świetle lampy, późno w nocy albo wczesnym rankiem i ani razu – aż do tej pory – nie miał możliwości obejrzeć rezultatów przy dobrym oświetleniu. I gdyby tego nie starczyło do wysnucia wniosku o katastrofalnym braku czasu, to wystrzępione i brudne sznurowadło w prawym bucie powinno ostatecznie rozwiać wątpliwości.

Jednak Molly nie pamiętała, jak wyglądało jego obuwie wcześniej. I nie widziała, jak wygląda teraz, a wyciągać wniosków nie potrafiła z zasady.

Dlatego Sherlock tylko się uśmiechnął.

xxx  
- Co się dzieje, świrze? – zaciekawiła się Donovan. W jej głosie było podejrzanie wiele życzliwych nut, a wyraźnie brakowało pytającej intonacji. – Latasz jak szalony, czekasz i milczysz. Nie zachwycasz się trupami... w każdym razie nie głośno. I ani jednej skargi od gospodyni czy sąsiada. W końcu zabrał się za ciebie jakiś specjalista?  
- Na razie obchodzę się bez tego – rzucił Sherlock przez ramię. Po czym uśmiechnął się i dodał: - Jednak pochlebia mi, Sally, że odwiedzając matkę w miejscu tak smutnym jak klinika psychiatryczna, pomyślałaś akurat o mnie.

xxx

- Co się dzieje, Sherlock? – zapytał Lestrade, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. – Tak jakoś spokojnie znosisz moich ludzi. Jesteś wyrozumiały i cierpliwy jak nigdy. Ani jednego słowa o małych, śmiesznych rozumkach, ani o tym, ze wszyscy dokoła to idioci...

- Muszę cię rozczarować. Wszyscy dokoła są idiotami i nie przestaną nimi być, niezależnie od tego, czy to skonstatuję, czy nie.

- No, tak... Ale coś cię z tym pogodziło, zgadza się?

Sherlock parsknął wzgardliwie. Absurd. Jednak na wyjaśnienia nie było czasu.  
xxx

- Co się dzieje, Sherlock? – Pani Hudson aż klasnęła w ręce. – Mój drogi, ty jesz?! Naleśniki z serem?! Z talerza?!

- To naleśniki Johna – odparł Sherlock, nie przestając żuć. – I talerz również.

Absorpcja jedzenia wyraźnie hamowała i rozpraszała procesy myślowe niezwiązane z nią bezpośrednio, więc paradoksalną reakcję gospodyni, która z jakiegoś powodu bardzo się ucieszyła, Sherlock owszem, odnotował, ale nie analizował. Nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia niż wiadomość na ekranie komórki: „Co się dzieje, przystojniaczku? Kto sprawił, że tak zgłodniałeś?".  
Sherlock skupił się na zawartości talerza. Jeśli John przyjmie zaproszenie od siostry, ich rozmowa telefoniczna zakończy się przed upływem minuty. Należało się pospieszyć.  
xxx

A jednak to Mycroft pobił wszelkie rekordy.

- Co się dzieje, Sherlock? – zagaił łagodnie, bez nacisku, ledwo za Johnem zamknęły się drzwi. I nagle spojrzał bratu prosto w twarz, z ukosa i z ledwo zauważalnym uśmieszkiem. – Ustalacie jakiś poziom relacji, niepojęty dla zwykłych śmiertelników?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, demonstrując niezrozumienie. Mógłby jeszcze spytać: z kim? – ale to by z jego bratem nie przeszło, nawet w mniej oczywistej sytuacji.

- Między wami nic nie ma – ciągnął Mycroft, odchylając się na oparcie fotela. – Co jest dziwne, jeśli brać pod uwagę... wszystko.

- I w jaki sposób to miałoby dotyczyć ciebie?

- W żaden. Chcę jedynie zrozumieć, co się dzieje – w twoim mieszkaniu, w twojej głowie, w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, którą ty nazywasz swoim życiem. Możesz powiedzieć, że to nie moja sprawa, a ja się nie będę o to kłócił. Jednak wróćmy do punktu wyjścia: między wami niczego nie ma. Dlaczego? Przy czym wy obaj, z obu stron, nie macie niczego... i nikogo.

- Ja mam pracę – rzucił Sherlock obojętnie, bawiąc się smyczkiem, - A on ma kobiety.

- I oba te uwarunkowania pozostawiają gigantyczne pole dla manewru. Praca nigdy nie zagarnie twojego ciała...

- Tak jak i on. Nie ma takich potrzeb.

- ...a kobiety nigdy nie zdobędą jego serca.

- Podobnie jak ja. Co niby miałbym z nim robić?  
Mycroft westchnął.

- W takim razie jaki to wszystko ma sens, Sherlock? – Zrobił nieokreślony gest dłonią. Jeśli chciał nim wskazać wspólny salon Sherlocka i Johna, niezbyt mu to wyszło: jedynym dobytkiem Watsona w zasięgu wzroku były laptop i kubek. – Wyjaśnij, po co dopuszczać się nawzajem tak blisko?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Czynsze w Westminsterze są bardzo wysokie.

- I to wszystko?

- Oczywiście. O, i jeszcze jedno: adrenalina – jest mu potrzebna, a ja ją dostarczam. I ściśle dozowana uwaga: jego to nie fatyguje, a dla mnie jest korzystne.  
Mycroft milczał, dziurawiąc dywan czubkiem parasola.

- I to znaczy, że kiedy tylko John znajdzie źródło dochodu, inne mieszkanie i alternatywny sposób zdobywania adrenaliny, natychmiast się stąd wyprowadzi?

- Nawet wcześniej. Na adrenalinę już teraz może sobie wypisać receptę.  
- I kiedy on to zrobi, ty, jakby nigdy nic, zostaniesz...

- ...w towarzystwie czaszki.  
Mycroft przymknął oczy w głębokiej zadumie. W powietrzu wisiały niewypowiedziane słowa, ale nietrudno było się ich domyślić: „Nie masz racji".

Sherlock beznamiętnie przeciągnął smyczkiem po strunach. Sam też to wiedział.

**2.**

John wyszedł od Harriet, kiedy tylko mógł i na Baker Street wrócił około jedenastej rano – wcześniej niż przewidywał, lecz później niż tego chciał. Sam nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu się tak spieszy. Sprawę zaginionej żony toksykologa Sherlock ostatecznie załatwił już wczoraj, a teraz właśnie następowała faza męczącej bezczynności, kiedy przebywanie z detektywem pod jednym dachem było dość trudne. A jednak zwlekanie wydawało się Johnowi złym pomysłem.

Dynamikę przejścia w stadium bezmiernej nudy znał na wylot. Z rana Sherlock będzie snuł się bez celu po mieszkaniu, jeszcze odziany w koszulę i spodnie, ale już z porozpinanymi guzikami; koło południa odszuka bokserskie rękawice i rewolwer, ale na razie jedno i drugie ułoży na półce nad kominkiem; następnie runie na kanapę, wezwie Johna – nieważne czy z drugiego pokoju, czy z drugiego końca miasta – i zacznie smędzić. Nie wiadomo czemu czepia się zawsze za pomocą fragmentów bloga. Cytuje teatralnie, to dosłownie, to znów parafrazuje, ale nieodmiennie ironicznie i zjadliwie, a kiedy John usiłuje to cierpliwie znieść, Sherlock robi się jeszcze gorszy.

„Chcesz herbaty?" – „Bez cukru. Jesteś pewien, że sobie z tym poradzisz? Przecież to jedna z tych nieskomplikowanych czynności, które są skrajnie trudne!" – „Cholera, gdzie jest czajnik?" – „Przypuszczam, że gdzieś. Poszukaj, znasz moje metody: postawić się na miejscu zaginionej osoby i, dostosowując się do jej poziomu inteligencji, wyobrazić sobie, jak by się postąpiło w analogicznej sytuacji. W przypadku czajnika nie sprawi ci to trudności: różnice umysłowe między wami są doprawdy niewielkie..." – „Stop! Skąd wiesz, że cukier się skończył? Znów zmarnowałeś całe pudełko?" – „Nie, John. Ale czyż moja przenikliwość nie jest porażająca?".

Jeśli doktor Watson to wszystko przetrzyma i nie wyjdzie trzaskając drzwiami, wkrótce zapanuje milczenie. Sherlock po prostu będzie siedział na kanapie i patrzył. I wtedy już należy wyjść niezwłocznie, bo jego spojrzenie będzie nie do wytrzymania: drwiące, złe i jak gdyby obrażone - jakby John mógł w czymś pomóc, ale umyślnie nie pomaga - i nieznośnie ciężkie, jakby John powinien w nim coś odczytać, a w żaden sposób nie potrafi. Watson uciekał za każdym razem. Nie mógł przecież pomóc. Nie trzymał pod łóżkiem w zapasie seryjnych morderców, ani zwłok, ani żadnych nowych trucizn. A w myślach czytał tak marnie, że w oczach Sherlocka tylko majaczyło mu coś niemożliwego i nie do pomyślenia.

Jednak dziś miało być inaczej – było to jasne już od progu. W korytarzu wisiał płaszcz Lestrade'a. Okres męczącej bezczynności dobiegł końca.

John wbiegł po schodach, nawet nie zdejmując kurtki.

- Witam, doktorze – uśmiechnął się inspektor, wstając z fotela, by podać Johnowi rękę.  
Sherlock w milczeniu skinął głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Koszulę miał rozpiętą. W rękach trzymał wachlarz fotografii i kiedy John wszedł do salonu, nawet nie oderwał od nich wzroku. Pewnie jest na nich jakiś nieboszczyk, cóż by innego.

- Morderstwo – powiedział John niepewnie, próbując z miny Sherlocka wyczytać, czy sprawa jest interesująca, czy niezbyt.  
- Dokładnie – potwierdził Lestrade zmęczonym tonem. – Dzisiejszej nocy w Ross dwóch byłych kolegów ze studiów po długiej przerwie niefortunnie wznowiło znajomość. Właśnie przekazuję szczegóły. Jeden z nich, Michael Turner, wracał do domu z Londynu, zostawił auto w centrum serwisowym i łapał taksówkę. Drugi, James McCarthy, jechał do Ross w odwiedziny do krewnych, zgarnął tamtego i podwiózł do domu. Po drodze wywiązała się między nimi kłótnia, która już na miejscu przeistoczyła się w bójkę. W trakcie McCarthy uderzył Turnera łyżką do opon, roztrzaskał mu głowę, porzucił ciało na trawniku w ulewnym deszczu i uciekł. Zabity miał żonę i syna. Rano wdowa znalazła zwłoki męża na podwórku przed własnym domem.  
John spochmurniał. Przypadek należał do gatunku tych, które wywołują wstręt nawet u Holmesa, jednak Sherlock kontynuował dokładne przeglądanie zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni i nie wyglądało na to, by perspektywa badania „domowego" zabójstwa go odstręczała.  
- Od razu wpadliśmy na ślad – ciągnął tymczasem Lestrade. – Za ogrodzeniem, na poboczu leżał portfel – musiał wypaść McCarthy'emu z kieszeni podczas bójki. W środku była karta do bankomatu. Pracownicy stacji benzynowej potwierdzili, że Turner i McCarthy jechali razem samochodem. Potem się okazało, że pół godziny po zabójstwie ten typ spokojnie wymył auto w myjni na podziemnym parkingu, pojechał do rodziny i poszedł spać. Kiedy po niego przyszliśmy, pił kawę i próbował sprawiać wrażenie, że o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Ale jak go zawieźliśmy na miejsce, przyznał się – właściwie przebieg wydarzeń ustalono według jego zeznania. Twierdzi, że zabił kolegę w stanie afektu. Teraz McCarthy siedzi w areszcie – i to by było na tyle.

John uważnie popatrzył na Shelocka. Ten, poczuwszy jego spojrzenie, nareszcie podniósł oczy.

- Niezupełnie - odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. - Wdowa, Ellis Turner, skontaktowała się ze mną dzisiaj rano. Prosiła o pomoc w uniewinnieniu McCarthy'ego.

- Przepraszam, co?

- Wyraziłem się chyba dostatecznie jasno. Uniewinnienie McCarthy'ego. Ellis Turner zna go od dziecka, razem dorastali i chociaż przez ostatnie dziewięć lat nie mieli kontaktu, ona uważa, że zna go wystarczająco dobrze, by uznać, że McCarthy skłamał. Jest przekonana, że walenie kogoś po głowie tępym narzędziem nie leży w jego charakterze. I jest jeszcze jedna, nieco mniej zabawna okoliczność. Oczywiście pani Turner powiedziała o swoich wątpliwościach pracownikom Scotland Yardu, ale ci swoim zwyczajem zaproponowali jej tylko usługi psychologa i kocyk. Wówczas, nie tracąc czasu, zadzwoniła do mnie, gdyż jak jej wiadomo, tylko ja jestem w stanie bez uprzedzeń rozpatrywać najbardziej beznadziejne sprawy.  
- Dziwne, że w Scotland Yardzie wydają o tobie tak... nieoczekiwane opinie.

- A co ma z tym wspólnego Scotland Yard? To opinia wzięta z pewnego bloga.

- A, jasne... – John zamilkł na chwilę. – Weźmiesz tę sprawę?  
- Chyba tak.

- Chociaż jest naprawdę paskudna?  
- Przestępstwa w moim guście zdarzają się niezbyt często.  
- I chociaż właściwie nie ma tam czego badać?  
- Ja tak nie uważam. Aczkolwiek miło, że ty tak myślisz. Chcesz spojrzeć na fotografie?

- Oczywiście.  
John podszedł bliżej i zatrzymawszy się za oparciem fotela, popatrzył ponad głową Sherlocka. Ten zaś szybko przetasował zdjęcia, wybrał jedno i podał je przyjacielowi. Typowy kadr utrwalający pozę trupa i jego położenie względem najbliższych obiektów – na drugim planie widoczne było wejście do domu. Zabity leżał twarzą w dół na przesiąkniętej deszczem trawie. Widać było jego rozbitą głowę i ubranie, całe w zaciekach od brudnej wody i rozmytej krwi. Inne zdjęcia zapewne przedstawiały mniej więcej to samo. John starał się zapamiętać szczegóły i pojąć, co przyciągnęło uwagę Sherlocka właśnie do tej fotografii. On sam nie widział na niej nic osobliwego.  
- Muszę porozmawiać z McCarthym – zwrócił się Holmes do Lestrade'a. – Możesz mi to załatwić?

- Choćby teraz.

- Teraz nie. – Sherlock potrząsnął rozwichrzonymi lokami. – Teraz: jego portfel. Masz go przy sobie?  
Inspektor westchnął ciężko i z rezygnacją położył na stole starannie zamkniętą torebkę. W tej samej chwili Sherlock wyrwał ją spod palców Lestrade'a i ze zwykłą bezceremonialnością wytrząsnął z niej portfel – najzwyklejszy, skórzany, koloru ciemnobrązowego. Holmes obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron i zważył na dłoni.

- Ostrożniej – upomniał go inspektor ponuro. – To dowód rzeczowy.  
Sherlock otworzył portfel, obrócił w rękach, zajrzał do środka – i wysypał na stół wszystko, co w nim było. Drobne monety rozprysły się na wszystkie strony. Lestrade zaklął pod nosem, John ukrył uśmiech i obaj jednocześnie zaczęli zbierać bilon z podłogi.

Co będzie dalej, John doskonale wiedział – i nadal jeszcze do tego nie przywykł. Pewnego wieczora (podczas kolejnego okresu uciążliwego nicnierobienia na kanapie) zapytał, czy są rzeczy, które nie mogą zupełnie nic powiedzieć o swoich właścicielach? I nieoczekiwanie zmusił w ten sposób Sherlocka do rozmyślań przez całe pół godziny. „Nie – odrzekł Holmes, kiedy John, dawno zapomniawszy o swoim pytaniu, wyłączył notebooka i zamierzał iść do siebie. – Nawet trumna coś powie."

- Portfel jest zdecydowanie nienowy – oznajmił Holmes z góry – sądząc z tego, jak rozluźnione są zapięcia. Jednak zupełnie czysty i bez jednego zadrapania: właściciel nosił go w osobnej kieszeni i nigdy nie rzucał gdzie popadnie. Jednak karty kredytowe trzymał razem z gotówką, czyli nie jest szczególnie przezorny. Banknoty wkładał starannie, ale nie według systemu – wszystkie w jednej przegródce. Tak więc jest przyzwyczajony do porządku ale nie ma mowy o pedanterii. Trzymał tu także rachunki i paragony, lecz wyrzucał je dość często i regularnie. Najstarszy kwit ma tylko dwa tygodnie. A teraz patrzcie.

Lestrade i John wyprostowali się.

- Ten człowiek płaci prawie wyłącznie za pizzę, papierosy i paliwo. Albo bardzo lubi pizzę, albo mieszka sam – druga wersja jest prawdopodobniejsza, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę rachunki z pralni. Jednak w jego otoczeniu jest dziecko, któremu z zeszłą niedzielę kupił zestaw konstrukcyjny. Nie po dziecięcemu kosztowny, nawiasem mówiąc. Aha! I tego dnia... – Sherlock rozłożył jeden z rachunków i obejrzał go pod światło. – Jak sądzę, to bratanek. – Tu spojrzał z ukosa na Johna i dodał: - O ile to nie siostra jeździ na sportowym motocyklu.

John uśmiechnął się.  
- Wszystko wygląda całkiem prosto: od zeszłej niedzieli poza paragonem na zestaw konstrukcyjny mamy jeszcze rachunek za łożyska do przedniego amortyzatora motocykla Suzuki. Motor nie należy do McCarthy'ego – on wszędzie jeździ samochodem, co dwa dni tankuje bak do pełna. Motocykl należy do tej samej osoby, co dziecko – i nie jest to przyjaciel, bo przyjaciele dobierają się wedle zbieżności interesów, a rodziny się niestety nie wybiera. To brat lub siostra. Siostra mniej prawdopodobna statystycznie i dlatego, że idąc z prezentem dla dziecka, jej McCarthy kupiłby przynajmniej czekoladki. Chociaż – Sherlock znów zerknął na Johna – siostry bywają różne. I tu jest coś ciekawego. Rachunek zaplamiony olejem. McCarthy sam oglądał motocykl i sam kupował części. Myślę, że również sam je wymieniał... Łożyska to nic takiego, lecz właściciel motoru poprosił o pomoc. O czym to świadczy?  
- No... Jeśli siostrę wykluczasz...

- Wykluczam.

- W takim razie stosunki między McCarthym i jego bratem mogłyby służyć za przykład tobie i Mycroftowi.  
Sherlock wykrzywił kącik ust, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie.

- Popatrz, John. Jego brat jest motocyklistą, przy tym niemłodym, ma już całkiem dużego syna! On sam doskonale umie zrobić przy motocyklu wszystko co niezbędne! McCarthy przyjeżdża w gości w niedzielę. I w wolnej chwili wymienia w motorze brata łożyska! Dlaczego? Czy to nie jest zbyt męczące zajęcie, żeby zlecać je gościowi, nawet jeśli brat byłby chory? A gdyby brat był ciężko chory, obyłby się w ogóle bez motocykla. Nie! Myślę – poza stopniem zażyłości, naturalnie – że McCarthy, nie będący motocyklistą, uporałby się z tym zajęciem na tyle szybciej i lepiej od brata, że nawet nie powstaje wątpliwość, kto ma się tym zająć!

- Czyli pytasz, gdzie on pracuje? – powiedział John. – Nie wiem. Chociaż na pewno nie w warsztacie. Portfel czysty, brak plam po smarze i tak dalej.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- Ja wiem – wtrącił się w końcu Lestrade. – James McCarthy jest absolwentem Imperial College. Inżynier-projektant. Wynalazca. Pracownik biura konstrukcyjnego o profilu wojskowym, specjalizuje się w środkach łączności. I od razu odpowiem na resztę pytań: nieżonaty, bezdzietny, nie miał problemów z prawem. Jeśli chcecie zdążyć pogadać z nim przed zmrokiem, najlepiej pojechać już teraz.

- Tylko nie radiowozem – rzucił Sherlock, niedbale wtykając do portfela banknoty i rachunki.

Lestrade z westchnieniem włożył portfel do koperty na dowody, kiwnął Watsonowi głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.  
- Mógłbym od razu pojechać do prosektorium – zaproponował John.

- Zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że to było zdumiewające – napomniał go surowo Sherlock, zapinając koszulę.

- Owszem. Ale jeśli chciałeś na podstawie portfela rozeznać, czy człowiek jest zdolny do zabójstwa, to musze cię rozczarować. Do zabójstwa zdolny jest każdy – i w teorii, i w praktyce. Ważne są tylko warunki.

- Wiem, John. Nie gorzej od ciebie.

- Sherlock?

- Tak?

- Czemu rozsypałeś monety? Czego nie zauważyłem?

Holmes popatrzył na Johna, marszcząc czoło, i nagle uśmiechnął się psotnie jak dzieciak.

- Oto jeszcze jeden rys do profilu McCarthy'ego – powiedział, podrzucając na dłoni maleńki papierek. John podszedł bliżej. – To nosił tam, gdzie ludzie wkładają zdjęcia żon, przyjaciółek, dzieci i tym podobne. Ukradłem to z jego portfela. Myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli to pozostanie u niego, a nie zniknie w czeluściach archiwów Scotland Yardu razem z aktami tej sprawy.  
John ostrożnie wziął papierek z ręki Sherlocka i rozwinął. Była to notatka, a właściwie wydruk e-maila na oddartym kawałku kartki. Daty nie było, a zmięty strzępek papieru był tak wytarty, że nie było wątpliwości, iż przeleżał w portfelu McCarthy'ego wiele miesięcy.

- Powiedziałbym, że lat – poprawił Sherlock, bezbłędnie odgadując bieg myśli Johna. – Popatrz, jeszcze z drukarki igłowej.

„Wiem, że czasami naprawdę chcesz do mnie napisać – przeczytał John. – Niech na twoich niewysłanych listach będzie mój prawdziwy adres. Wciąż jeszcze na nie czekam."  
- Co o tym myślisz...? – spytał po chwili milczenia.

Sherlock tylko pokiwał głową w zadumie.  
xxx

Nie miało sensu liczyć na to, że Anderson, jak to się wyraził Holmes, nie zdążył jeszcze sponiewierać ciała zabitego. John więc wcale się nie zdziwił, zastawszy patologa podczas przerwy na papierosa. Sala sekcyjna była już pusta. W powietrzu unosił się silny zapach środka dezynfekcyjnego.

- Witam – odezwał się Anderson na widok Johna. Dość kwaśno. – A gdzie ten drugi? Pod twoim wpływem stracił zainteresowanie trupami? To postęp.

John pomyślał, że nastawienie Andersona do Sherlocka przypomina zawiść i nagle zaczął go podejrzewać o nieodwzajemnioną miłość do pracy.

- Jest zajęty. Chciałbym zerknąć na zwłoki Turnera.

- Możesz ograniczyć się do mojego sprawozdania – zaproponował Anderson łaskawie. – Co prawda jeszcze nie skończyłem...

- Trup – przerwał mu Watson łagodnym tonem. – Lestrade. Czas.

- Jasne. Proszę bardzo. – Anderson obraził się. Zdusił papierosa i otworzył chłodnię, wysuwając odpowiednią półkę. – Oto on.  
- Dzięki. Ja tu go obejrzę, a ty możesz tymczasem wydrukować to, co jest gotowe z protokołu. Choćby trepanację czaszki. I badanie na obecność alkoholu.  
Anderson demonstracyjnie zasznurował usta i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Michael Turner wyglądał tak, jak każdy, kto rozstał się z życiem – był blady i niepodobny do samego siebie. Miał koło trzydziestki, a jego kondycja fizyczna pozostawiała nieco co życzenia. John próbował patrzeć na niego tak, jak patrzyłby Sherlock, ale nie dał rady – coś mu się buntowało w środku. Coś, co godziło się na to, by detektywi cieszyli się z trupów, ale zabraniało tego samego chirurgom. Czaszka była wgnieciona. John wyczuwał krawędź złamania, była tam wręcz jama. Anderson usunął wszystkie odłamki i trudno było osądzić... Na twarzy pozostały siniaki i zadrapania: u nasady nosa, na podbródku i kości policzkowej. Kostki palców obite, krwiaki na przedramionach.  
John zamknął już chłodnię i zdjął rękawiczki, kiedy Anderson pojawił się z plikiem papierów.

- Protokół sekcji nie jest zakończony – uprzedził ponuro. – Ale opisałem obrażenia głowy i wnioski o przyczynie śmierci. Czas zgonu w przedziale od dwunastej do drugiej w nocy, z powodu deszczu nie da się określić dokładniej.  
John w milczeniu zabrał papiery i niezwłocznie skierował się ku wyjściu. Poza nieboszczykiem, pozostawały jeszcze „zadeptane przez stado bawołów" miejsce przestępstwa i pani Turner z jej „dziwnymi, nieśmiesznymi okolicznościami".

xxx

John prawie się spóźnił. Sherlock złapał go za rękaw i wciągnął do wagonu kolejki podmiejskiej, kiedy drzwi już zaczynały się zamykać.

- I co? – spytał niecierpliwie. – Było tam coś zajmującego?

- Uszkodzenie kości czaszki – odrzekł Watson, dysząc. – W przybliżeniu o takie... Połamane żebra, tępy uraz wątroby i śledziony. Całą reszta jak na fotografiach. Niczego nie straciłeś.  
Sherlock z roztargnieniem skinął głową, zabrał z rąk Johna brudnopis protokołu i zaczął go przeglądać.

- O, to powinieneś przeczytać – powiedział nagle, podając doktorowi dwie kartki, na których zatrzymał się dłużej. – Powiesz mi potem, co o tym myślisz.  
John posłusznie wziął zapiski.  
W sumie zdążył już się zapoznać z brudnopisem. Anderson wyraźnie wnosił poprawki do gotowego już pliku i był daleki od ukończenia, gdyż w spisie znaków szczególnych Michaela Turnera figurowały następstwa implantacyjnej plastyki obu piersi i blizna po cesarskim cięciu. Jednak wybrane przez Sherlocka fragmenty były już w pełni opracowane. John skupił się na tekście.

I natychmiast pogubił.

Anderson opisywał rozbitą czaszkę: linie pęknięć przebiegały u niego to w kierunku tych, to znów innych szwów kostnych, co rusz ostro zakręcały pod rozmaitymi kątami, rozchodziły się, spotykały, znów rozchodziły; odłamki czerepu położone były to tak, to znów owak; dokoła rozciągały się pogruchotane strefy – w jedną stronę na tyle cali, w drugą na ileś tam; i wszystko to urozmaicały potłuczone tkanki miękkie, przypominające Andersonowi to i tamto...

Doktor Watson usiłował to sobie wyobrazić. Nie miał zwykle problemów z wyobraźnią, ale w tym momencie odmówiła współpracy.  
Każde zdanie zajmowało co najmniej sześć wersów. A zdań podrzędnych było w nich tyle, że John co rusz tracił w tej obfitości to podmiot, to orzeczenie, a w każdą kropkę wbijał się jak w ścianę. Jeśli spojrzenie ześlizgiwało się z wiersza, nie potrafił już do niego powrócić. Miał ochotę wodzić palcem od słowa do słowa, jak w przedszkolu. John może by nawet tak zrobił, gdyby Sherlock nie siedział naprzeciwko, co chwila zerkając na niego znad teczki od Andersona.  
Coś go najwyraźniej bardzo interesowało.  
- Starczy! – oświadczył w końcu John, składając arkusze na pół. – Poddaję się! Nic o tym nie myślę. Nawet odczytać tego nie mogę.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, jakby z zastanowieniem.

- Dlaczego zawsze przyznajesz się do tego tak prosto i zwyczajnie?

- Może dlatego, że tak cierpliwie znosisz moją głupotę?  
- Czy mówiłem ci już, że świat przestępczy Londynu wiele zawdzięcza Andersonowi w kwestii ukrywania poszlak? Jeśli nie, to proszę: oto dowód.

- I to powinno mnie trochę ulepszyć we własnych oczach?  
- Odrobinę. Chcesz posłuchać, co on próbował tu opisać?

John skinął głową. Sherlock odłożył wydruki, zdjął rękawiczki i palcem jednej ręki zaczął rysować we wnętrzu drugiej wyimaginowany schemat.  
- Główna linia złamania przebiegała po okręgu. Niemałej średnicy, sądząc z twoich słów. Z centrum rozchodziły się pęknięcia rozmaitej głębokości, rozbijając ten fragment kości na z grubsza trójkątne odłamki, a te z kolei pękały w poprzek i zachodziły nieco jeden na drugi oraz nieznacznie w głąb czaszki, i kruszyły się po brzegach. Z góry powinno to wyglądać jak rysunek pajęczyny – do momentu, kiedy Anderson wdarł się tam ze swoją piłą, naturalnie. Poprzesuwał odłamki i wszystko zepsuł, a zarazem sam siebie wprowadził w błąd. Zresztą pożytku z niego by nie było i tak – robił sekcję bardzo niedbale, skoro i tak już było przyznanie do winy. Ale nawet on nie mógł tego spaprać aż tak, by nie można było zauważyć, że czaszka została roztrzaskana daleko poza strefą potencjalnego ciosu. A prawie wszystkie fragmenty kości pozostały na powierzchni. Jesteś specjalistą od ran, John. Nawet jeśli przyjąć, że dziura jest okrągła dlatego, że morderca raz za razem trafiał w jedno i to samo miejsce – a mnie na przykład nigdy w życiu to się nie udało – czy jest to wszystko podobne do obrażeń zadanych łyżką do opon?  
- Nie – odparł John, w głębi duszy ciesząc się, że pytanie Sherlocka nareszcie nie zagania go w ślepy zaułek. – Odłamki zostałyby wbite w tkankę mózgową. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zabójcy – zaciął się na moment – się poszczęściło.  
- Dokładnie. A wówczas co to przypomina?  
John w zadumie potarł nasadę nosa. To pytanie było dużo trudniejsze.

- No, tak jakby Turnera uderzono w głowę czymś wielkim i ciężkim. I płaskim. I z wielką siłą... Ale nie wyobrażam sobie...

Sherlock zacisnął powieki i jęknął, sfrustrowany.

- Czytanie wypocin Andersona wyraźnie ci zaszkodziło! – Pogardliwie trącił leżący obok wydruk. – Zawsze mówiłem, że on zaraża głupotą wszystko, co żywe! Zabity spadł głową w dół z dużej wysokości. Sam widziałeś: połamane żebra, tępe obrażenia brzucha...  
- Czyli McCarthy łże?  
- Oczywiście. Ale tylko w tym, co dotyczy zabójstwa. Wszystko, co zaszło do tego momentu, przekazał w pełni skrupulatnie. Przemilczał tylko powód kłótni, choć nie ukrywał, że jego stosunki z Turnerem już dużo wcześniej były napięte. Mówił, że nie zabrałby go do samochodu, gdyby tak strasznie nie lało. O bójkę nawet nie pytałem – sygnet Turnera odbił mu się na twarzy w trzech miejscach. A dalej zaczynają się bajki. Dostał ataku furii, złapał za łyżkę, z wściekłości nawet nie wiedział, gdzie bije, a teraz nawet nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć czy z prawej strony czy z lewej, z przodu czy z tyłu. Nie umie powiedzieć, z której strony siedzenia to narzędzie leżało w jego aucie; nie pamięta czy je wycierał z krwi; nie wie czy furtka była otwarta, kiedy dźwigał ciało w stronę domu. Opamiętał się dopiero na moście, kiedy wrzucał żelastwo do wody. Nawiasem, w rzece go nie znaleziono.  
- Rozumiem, o czym mówisz. Ale jednak są to oznaki działania w afekcie, tak czy nie?

- Zgadza się. Bardzo wygodne oznaki. Zapomniał tylko o tym, że nie wyłączał silnika.

xxx

Ellis Turner czekała na nich na ulicy, skulona od chłodu i zawinięta w dużą ciemnoszarą wełnianą chustę, która sprawiała, że kobieta robiła wrażenie kruchej, choć nie była chuda. Jej zapadnięte oczy błyszczały chorobliwie. Jednak, ku zdziwieniu Johna, odezwała się całkiem spokojnie.

O tej porze roku wcześnie robiło się ciemno, więc musiała włączyć zewnętrzne lampy, by pokazać miejsce, gdzie rano znalazła zwłoki męża. Wydawało się, że nie ma tam czego szukać – jakiekolwiek ślady jeszcze przed przyjazdem policji zmył deszcz. Jednak Holmes, obejrzawszy jezdnię, pobocze i dom z zewnątrz, zainteresował się również trawnikiem. Johnowi pozostawało tylko słuchać.  
- Znów się pokłóciliśmy. – Pani Turner mówiła powoli i bezbarwnie, patrząc w oczy Johna, jakby coś w nich pomagało jej przypominać sobie słowa. – Od tego czasu, kiedy Michael zaczął mieć problemy w pracy, kłóciliśmy się ciągle. Wcześniej także, ale te ostatnie trzy tygodnie... – Przymknęła powieki. – Chcę powiedzieć, że nie wiem, gdzie on był przez cały dzień. Nie pytałam.  
- Zawsze się spóźniał? – uściślił Sherlock.

- Bardzo często. Pracował w zespole ochrony informacji. W banku handlowym – jeśli zdarzały się tam jakieś alarmowe sytuacje, nie przychodził do domu całymi dniami. A w ostatnim czasie bez przerwy musiał coś tam przerabiać...

- Pani wczoraj też wróciła późno.

- Tak. Odwiozłam dziecko do siostry. Długo nie mogłam zdecydować, czy warto jechać z powrotem. Skąd pan wie?

- Wróciła pani w deszczu. W brudnych butach.

Ellis Turner westchnęła smutno, patrząc na swoje obuwie.

- Była już prawie dziesiąta – powiedziała. – Byłam zmęczona. Zostawiłam na stole kolację dla Michaela i poszłam na górę. Zasnęłam na sofie w pokoju syna, kiedy myślałam, jak przeprowadzić rozmowę o rozwodzie. A koło północy pod dom podjechał samochód.

- Usłyszała ją pani? – zapytał Sherlock, wiodąc po trawie dłonią w rękawiczce.

- Nie. Okna były pozamykane, a deszcz bębnił po dachu. Obudziłam się, bo reflektory zaświeciły w okno. Zawsze miałam lekki sen, byle głupstwo mnie budzi, a ostatnimi czasy tym bardziej.

- Popatrzyła pani przez okno?  
Ellis Turner smętnie pokręciła głową.

- Gdybym wiedziała, czym to się skończy, popatrzyłabym i zeszła na dół... Ale nawet nie byłam pewna, czy to wrócił Michael. Ktoś mógł przyjechać do sąsiadów. Samochód zatrzymał się na ulicy, nie skręcał na podjazd. Stał pięć czy może siedem minut z włączonymi światłami, a potem odjechał. Nic więcej. Rano odkryłam, że drzwi są zamknięte tylko na klamkę. Zamek otwarty. A tu, na trawniku...  
Pani Turner poruszyła ramionami i mocniej okręciła się chustą. Sherlock wyprostował się.

- To nie mógł być przypadek – powiedziała z trudem, wodząc wzrokiem między nim a Johnem. – Zamknęłam drzwi, a Michael je otworzył. Ale nie wszedł do domu. Z jakiegoś powodu.

- Co było potem?

- Przyjechała policja. Przesłuchiwano mnie. Pytali, kim jest James. Okazało się, że gdzieś znaleźli jego portfel. Bardzo się zdziwiłam. Podałam adres jego matki. Potem przywieźli jego samego – nie byłam obecna przy wizji lokalnej, ale potem sierżant powiedziała, że James podpisał przyznanie się do winy. Boże, dlaczego...?  
- Nie rozmawiała z nim pani? – zapytał Sherlock raptownie.

- Nie. – Ellis Turner uśmiechnęła się blado. – Całe dziewięć lat. Nie sądzę, że rozmawiałby ze mną teraz. – Zamilkła. A potem, ściskając w palcach brzeg chustki, odezwała się szybko i twardo: - Wiem, panie Holmes, że trudno się opierać na moich przekonaniach. I jeśli powiem, że James nie jest zdolny do czegoś takiego, to pan odpowie to samo, co ta dziewczyna ze Scotland Yardu. Ale to prawda. To jest, nie chcę powiedzieć, że nie mógłby wpaść w gniew i wdać się w bijatykę. Mógłby, jeszcze jak! Ale zabić – nie.  
John zerknął na Sherlocka. Byle tylko ten nie zaczął oświecać kobiety w kwestii powszechnej zdolności ludzi do morderstw.

- A w każdym razie nie zabić ot tak. – Pani Turner prawie odgadła. – Wiele razy mi mówił... Śmieszyły go te wszystkie łomy, pałki bejsbolowe czy pojemniki z gazem, które ludzie wożą w samochodach. W razie czego nikt nie zdąży za nie nawet chwycić, a fałszywa pewność siebie może popchnąć ku nieprzyjemnościom. Lubił mówić... że nie wymyślono jeszcze lepszej broni od rąk mężczyzny. Między innymi dlatego, że nie można nimi zabić przypadkowo. On by nie mógł... Po prostu by nie mógł, i tyle.  
- Byliście razem – rzekł Sherlock.

- Tak. Kiedyś. Bardzo dawno temu.  
- A buty do tej pory sznurujecie identycznie. I papierosy też palicie tej samej marki.

Ellis Turner patrzyła na niego z zakłopotaniem.

- Jestem przekonany, że McCarthy jest niewinny. Są ku temu przesłanki. Pani mąż zginął między dwunastą a drugą w nocy, od upadku na głowę z dużej wysokości i odbyło się to poza granicami Ross. Na trawie pozostały ślady białego piasku, spłukane z jego butów. Przyniesiono go tutaj już martwego, piasek pozostał na podeszwach; zresztą przy takich obrażeniach nie mogło być innego scenariusza. A McCarthy o pierwszej w nocy razem ze swoim samochodem był w myjni i do rana pozostawał u krewnych. Kiedy odjeżdżał spod tego domu, Michael Turner był żywy i stosunkowo zdrowy. Proszę wyłączyć światło. Coś wam pokażę.  
Ellis Turner na chwilę znikła wewnątrz domu i lampy zgasły. Sherlock odwrócił sie do Johna.

- To było na zdjęciu. Powinieneś pamiętać.  
John mógł tylko przecząco pokręcić głową.  
- Na drugim planie były zamknięte drzwi – podpowiedział detektyw. John milczał, po prostu patrząc na niego i nawet nie próbując odgadnąć, w jaki sposób te drzwi mogą być związane z żywym Turnerem. – Ganek brudny, a górny stopień – czysty.  
Sherlock wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza mały pojemniczek.  
- Najwyższy stopień zwykle jest najbrudniejszy, bo na nim ludzie najczęściej drepczą, poszukując kluczy. A na tym w ogóle nie było błota, chociaż przynajmniej jedna osoba wchodziła do domu już w czasie deszczu – pani Turner. Teraz umyła ganek, gdyż w ciągu dnia przewinęło się przez niego kilkudziesięciu ludzi, jednak wczoraj nie była w stanie nawet oczyścić butów. Zdjęcie zrobiono wcześnie rano i w kadrze uwieczniono wszystko, co wydarzyło się w nocy: już po tym, jak pani Turner weszła do domu, inny człowiek wszedł na ganek i zmył coś z najwyższego stopnia razem z błotem.

- Co?

- Och, John. A jak myślisz, co to było? Sok wiśniowy? – W oczach Sherlocka odmalowało się zdumienie i gniew jednocześnie. – W takich wypadkach zmywa się zawsze jedno i to samo.  
Podszedł do drzwi, zza których wyglądała wdowa, potrzasnął pojemniczkiem i rozpylił jego zawartość nad ganeczkiem. W gęstniejącym zmierzchu zajaśniał błękitny blask. W centrum najwyższego stopnia wyraźnie świeciły niebieskie kleksy – ślady ciężkich, rozbryźniętych kropli.

- Luminol! – westchnął Watson.

- Akurat – burknął Sherlock. – Tak długo go ulepszałem, że to już nie jest luminol. – Podrzucił pojemnik w ręku i schował go na powrót do kieszeni. – Dobrze się sprawdza przy szukaniu krwi w ciemności, zwłaszcza w piwnicach. Turnerowi krew ciekła z nosa, ale do samych drzwi nie zostawił śladów. Tutaj jednak opuścił głowę, kiedy wkładał klucz do zamka. Do domu nie wszedł, inaczej błoto i krew zostałyby na podłodze w holu. Myślę, że ci, którzy go potem tutaj odwieźli martwego, zaskoczyli Turnera w momencie, kiedy zamierzał otworzyć drzwi. Prawdopodobnie kazali mu jechać ze sobą, możliwe, że grozili bronią. Musiał iść tak nagle i bezzwłocznie, ze nawet nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi na zamek. Krew zmyli tamci – nie mieli z tym problemu, deszczówki było aż nadto, lała się ze wszystkich rynien – tu i tutaj – starczyło tylko wyciągnąć rękę. Gdyby zrobił to sam Turner, plam byłoby więcej. Niemożliwe jest zmywać krew i jednocześnie trzymać człowieka na muszce, więc porywaczy musiało być minimum dwóch. Na razie to wszystko. Pani Turner, może pani włączyć światło.

Kobieta pstryknęła włącznikiem i przekroczyła pobladłe, ale wciąż jeszcze świecące plamy na schodku.

- Już pani odebrała auto męża z warsztatu?

- Tak, przed południem.

- Przyda nam się. Zadzwonię do inspektora Lestrade'a, ale on tu dotrze nie wcześniej niż za dwie godziny. Tak więc przedtem pewnie jeszcze coś odkryjemy. W okolicy jest niewiele miejsc z piaszczystą glebą, a ja mam ich plan. Tego, co już znalazłem, wystarczy do uniewinnienia McCarthy'ego, nawet jeśli nie odwoła zeznań. Ale sprawę trzeba doprowadzić do końca.

Pani Turner wyjęła klucze z kieszeni dżinsów.

- Panie Holmes, dlaczego on to zrobił? – spytała cicho.

- To oczywiste. – Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

- Czyżby?

- Kiedy zdrowy psychicznie człowiek dobrowolnie składa fałszywe zeznanie i przyznaje się do zabójstwa, zwykle chce ochronić tego, kogo uważa za winnego. Pani całą noc była w domu. To pani znalazła ciało Michaela. Bezpośrednich poszlak przeciwko pani brak, ale okoliczności wskazują właśnie na panią.

- Ale czemu miałabym...

- Zapomina pani, że obaj panowie się pobili. Jeśli przyczyną starcia była pani – a na pewno tak było – McCarthy miał prawo uważać, że mąż obszedł się z panią niezbyt delikatnie. Mogła go pani zabić przypadkowo, w samoobronie.  
- James by mi nie pomógł. – Ellis Turner uparcie pokręciła głową. – Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat robił wszystko, żeby się ze mną nie spotkać. Nie odpowiedział na żadną wiadomość, jaka mu wysłałam, pewnie ich nawet nie czytał. Ja dla niego nie istnieję.  
- Są fakty. – Sherlock powtórnie wzruszył ramionami. – I jest hipoteza, która je objaśnia w dostatecznym stopniu. Może pani myśleć, co chce. Wolałbym, żeby pani sobie przypomniała, jakie to problemy mąż miał ostatnio w pracy.  
xxx

Jasny, gruboziarnisty piasek zaczynał się za resztkami sosnowego zagajnika, przy rozwidleniu dróg, i Holmes momentalnie wyłowił wzrokiem dwupasmowy, zamknięty szlabanem zjazd z magistrali oraz przekreślony drogowskaz.

- Wcześniej była tam fabryka papieru – wyjaśniła Ellis Turner. – Lecz kilka lat temu zlikwidowano ją, wywieziono maszyny, a budynek niedawno przeznaczono do wyburzenia.

Sherlocka tak to podekscytowało, że kiedy na jego polecenie kobieta przyhamowała w sporej odległości od zakrętu, wyskoczył z auta niemal w biegu. W ciągu kilku sekund, kiedy John wydostawał się z samochodu, Holmes zdążył wydać pani Turner instrukcje: wrócić do domu, zaczekać na Lestrade'a, przywieźć go tutaj i zatrzymać się za drugim razem w takiej samej odległości. Watsonowi powiodło się gorzej. Sherlock nic mu nie powiedział, a na próby zadawania pytań tylko z rozdrażnieniem machał ręką. Do zjazdu dotarli w półtorej minuty; w mdłym blasku latarni oświetlających rozstaje Sherlock szybko obejrzał asfalt i z radosnym okrzykiem rzucił się dalej biegiem.

Było zupełnie ciemno. Dojazd do fabryki okazał się nie tylko niczym nie oświetlony, ale jeszcze zasłonięty od strony autostrady szpalerem niewysokich drzew. John biegł więc na oślep, ze złością myśląc o jednym: żeby tylko triumfalny pęd Sherlocka ku rozwiązaniu sprawy nie został przerwany przez jakiś kamień pod nogami. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, a po przebyciu około pół mili w ciemnościach przed nimi zamajaczył wysoki, metalowy płot. Brama była zamknięta. Odblaskowa tablica krótko oznajmiała, że budowa kompleksu sportowego została wstrzymana do końca roku.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, gestem nakazał Johnowi milczenie, a potem skierował się wzdłuż ogrodzenia. Dziurę łatwo byłoby przeoczyć w ciemności, gdyby nie stojący przed nią landrover. Samochód był pusty, jednak John wyczuł bijące od maski ciepło. Sherlock nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Pewnie i tak wiedział, że nikogo nie ma w środku, tak samo jak to, że na budowie tymczasowo wstrzymano prace. Czyli nie trzeba mu było też mówić, że landrover zatrzymał się tutaj całkiem niedawno.

Za ogrodzeniem nie było widać żadnych maszyn. Cały teren był już oczyszczony i przekopany, zostały tylko dwa stare magazyny i część hali głównej, wysoka na jakieś trzy piętra. Sherlock bez wahania skierował się właśnie tam. Budynek nie miał już frontowej ściany, widać było elementy konstrukcji nośnej, dźwigary i zwisające na zardzewiałych, metalowych prętach bryły betonu. Gdzieś w głębi pierwszej kondygnacji to gasł, to znów rozbłyskiwał ponownie blask latarki. John krótko popatrzył w ciemność, zapamiętując rozmieszczenie schodów i wkroczył w mrok jako pierwszy.

- Dwóch – szepnął Sherlock ledwo słyszalnie, niespodziewanie przyciągając go do siebie. – Obaj uzbrojeni.

John mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w ciemności.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta całości: Serathe**

**3.**

Kiedy otworzył oczy, dokoła nadal panowała ciemność. Nieprzenikniona, gęsta, jakby utkana z nieważkiego czarnego puchu. John wiedział, że kiedy traci się wzrok, wrażenia są inne – i tylko dlatego się nie wystraszył.

Leżał na plecach, na czymś bardzo zimnym i twardym. Nie mógł się zorientować, co go właściwie boli, ale nawet się nie starał – doskonale wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy boli całe ciało. A kiedy próbował się podnieść, poczuł mdlący zawrót głowy.  
- Ocknąłeś się – ozwał się w ciemności głos Sherlocka. – Twój oddech zwiększył częstotliwość.

John przemógł słabość i usiadł. Dzwoniło mu w uszach.  
- Złapaliśmy pierwszego, kiedy zszedł na dół z pieniędzmi – niewzruszenie zapoznał go ze stanem rzeczy Sherlock. Sądząc z tego, jak blisko rozbrzmiewał jego głos, Holmes siedział na ziemi, w odległości na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Drugi otworzył ogień ze schodów i postrzelił pierwszego, kiedy ja próbowałem wykorzystać go jako tarczę. Osłaniałeś nas, z dużym powodzeniem. Kiedy tylko stało się jasne, że zdołam zejść z linii strzału razem z trupem, drugi rzucił w dół granat. A dziura w podłodze była tylko jedna.  
- I my w niej jesteśmy – odgadł John bez trudu.  
- Tak. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że to nie dziura, a podziemne pomieszczenie o dużej kubaturze. Zła – że pod wpływem wybuchu zawaliła się wewnętrzna ściana i nieumocniona część stropu między kondygnacjami. Wyjścia nie ma. Pozostaje nadzieja, że Lestrade tu jednak dotrze i sprowadzi pomoc.  
- I że ten strzelec nie miał drugiego granatu. Szlag, udało mu się uciec?

- Jesteś krwiożerczy, John. Nawet jeśli uciekł, to niedaleko. Wiadomo o nim tak dużo, że nie znalezienie go byłoby po prostu nieprzyzwoite.  
John próbował się zaśmiać i znów zakręciło mu się w głowie.

- Lepiej mi to przeliteruj, jeśli mam cokolwiek zrozumieć – stęknął, opadając ponownie na plecy. Myśli rozpełzały się, słowa plątały...  
- Ellis Turner przy tobie powiedziała, że zespół ochrony informacji, w którym pracował jej mąż, w poniedziałek miał objąć nowy kierownik. O tym było wiadomo już od trzech tygodni. I od tamtej pory Michael Turner nieustannie zostawał po godzinach w pracy, coś poprawiał i przerabiał, mocno się denerwował i wszędzie prowokował awantury. Wyraźnie z czymś musiał zdążyć, dlatego, że potem miałby związane ręce. Dalej: pewnej nocy jacyś nieznajomi porywają go spod drzwi jego własnego domu i zabijają – ale dopiero po dowiezieniu w pewne ustronne miejsce. Ewentualnie to on ich dowiózł, gdyż Turnerowi, jako mieszkańcowi Ross, to miejsce było lepiej znane. A miejsce odznacza się tym, że zachowanie go w tajemnicy było dla zabójców ważniejsze niż ukrycie trupa. Podrzucili zwłoki pod dom w celu zmylenia policji. I w ogóle, gdybyś wiedział, że w dzisiejszych czasach ograbienie banku na wysokim poziomie bez współpracy jego własnych służb informacyjnych jest niemożliwe, łatwiej byś się wszystkiego domyślił.  
John uśmiechnął się: Sherlock wyjaśniał okoliczności przestępstwa ściśle identycznym tonem, jakim opowiadał o charakterze i przyzwyczajeniach McCarthy'ego, patrosząc jego portfel w pokoju gościnnym na Baker Street. Fakt, że teraz siedzi nie w fotelu, a na lodowatej podłodze w zasypywanej piwnicy na pół walącej się fabryki papieru, nic a nic nie zmieniał.

- A co wiesz o mordercach - oczywiście nie licząc tego, że trup jednego z nich leży na górze pod gruzem?  
- Że oni obaj są pracownikami tego właśnie banku. Turner by niczego nie zdziałał bez tych, którzy mają bezpośredni kontakt z rachunkami. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, Turner związał się z nimi nie ot tak, a dopiero po tym, jak natknął się na ślady podejrzanych manipulacji. Całkiem możliwe, że jego koledzy z pracy przypomną sobie jego udział w wewnętrznym śledztwie z powodu jakichś nieprawidłowości, które potem okazały się zwykłym nieporozumieniem. Nie bez jego pomocy. A jeśli tak, to przypomną sobie również innych uczestników tego _nieporozumienia_. Ukradzioną sumę zmieniono na gotówkę, bo ci dwaj już byli podejrzani. Dlatego też ukryć pieniądze polecono Turnerowi, i z tego też powodu mordercy nie mogli zabrać ich wczoraj w nocy – nie mogli ryzykować przechowywania ich u siebie, a nowej kryjówki jeszcze nie znaleźli. A po trzecie... Dlaczego uważasz, że trup leży na górze pod zawałem, a nie tutaj, w piwnicy?

- Co?! – Watson zakrztusił się. – Zabrałeś go ze sobą?!  
- Oj, John... – Sherlock westchnął w ciemności. – Nie powinieneś brać na poważnie wszystkiego, co mówię.  
xxx

- Nawet jeśli nas tutaj nie znajdą – John oparł się plecami o ścianę, tuż obok Sherlocka – cieszę się, że McCarthy'ego uniewinnią. Diabli wiedzą, może po tym wszystkim tych dwoje znów zacznie ze sobą rozmawiać...?  
- A jaki w tym sens? – odparł Sherlock obojętnie. – Będą rozmawiać. Będą zostawać u siebie na noc. Potem się zejdą. Zaczną się kłócić, zostawać w pracy po godzinach, chodzić do psychoanalityka. Jak zawsze u wszystkich. Długo to nie potrwa.  
- Nie. – John chciał potrząsnąć głową, ale przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock i tak tego nie zobaczy. – U nich nie będzie jak u wszystkich. Akurat u nich ma to szansę potrwać całkiem długo.

xxx

- Co znaczy „nie jak u wszystkich"?  
- „Nie jak u wszystkich" znaczy „inaczej".

- Ma się rozumieć. A dokładniej?

- Sherlock! Mam ci objaśniać emocjonalne subtelności, siedząc po uszy w kurzu i kompletnej ciemności?

- Kiedy to interesujące.  
- A według mnie nie za bardzo!

- Jak chcesz. Możemy siedzieć w kompletnej ciemności milcząc, jak dwaj idioci.

xxx

- Sherlock?

- Tak?

- A ty nie chcesz sam o czymś opowiedzieć? Na przykład o swojej pierwszej sprawie. O wycinkach prasowych, które zbierałeś w dzieciństwie. Może wiesz, czy na pokładzie „Sheffielda" była broń jądrowa podczas konfliktu falklandzkiego? Albo o tym, kiedy się ożeniłeś ze swoją pracą i czy wcześniej byłeś żonaty z kim innym?  
- Nie chcę. Nieważne. Nie wiem. Nie byłem.

- Jasne.

- Co znaczy „inaczej"?

- Już powiedziałem, ze nie będę o tym mówić.  
- Jak chcesz.

xxx

- John?

- Tak?

- Co ci przeszkadza odpowiedzieć na tak elementarne pytanie?

- To, że ono nie jest elementarne. To trudno wyjaśnić.

- Ale przecież jesteś pisarzem.

- Kh... kto?! Ja?  
- Och, John. No przecież nie ja! Ty piszesz, ludzie to czytają – to sugeruje, że posiadasz umiejętność mówienia o tym, co myślisz, tak, żeby inni cię zrozumieli.  
- Głupstwa. Ja w ogóle...

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „inaczej"?

- Sherlock!  
- Dobrze, dobrze. Jak sobie chcesz.

xxx  
- „Inaczej" to znaczy „nie tak samo".  
- No proszę. Kto by pomyślał. Jak widzę, masz duży zasób synonimów.

- Jak chcesz słuchać, to mi nie przerywaj. To znaczy: inaczej budować to, co nazywamy relacjami. Na innych podstawach i w innym celu. Kiedy ludzie są razem, zwykle to oznacza fascynację. Poryw. To takie uczucie jak głód, mdłości albo fizyczny ból, albo pragnienie rozrywek i przyjemności. Ludzie dzień za dniem gaszą wzajemne pragnienie, póki ono nie minie. A ono mija zawsze. Prędzej czy później poryw się kończy, głód ustępuje, mdłości znikają, ból cichnie, a rozrywki się znudzą. I przez to są poranne kłótnie i psychoanaliza – to co u wszystkich. To, co nie bywa ani długie, ani szczęśliwe.

- A co jest inaczej?  
- „Inaczej" to przypadek niemal niewiarygodny. To tak, jakby w twoim wnętrzu był ptak i on nagle znalazł dla siebie niebo. Albo jakby wewnątrz ciebie był smok – stworzenie mityczne, nie nadwyrężaj się – i znalazł sobie stosy złota. Albo miałbyś w środku drzewo i w nie uderzył piorun.

- Nie rozumiem.

- I nie zrozumiesz. Mówiłem, że to trudne. Posłuchaj, ptaki powinny latać. Po niebie. Nie wszystkie naturalnie, ale ja w tej chwili mówię o tych, które powinny. One są do tego stworzone, choć żyją na ziemi, chociaż w ich życiu, poza niebem, jest mnóstwo innych rzeczy, choć w ostatecznym przypadku są w stanie obejść się bez latania. Ptak i niebo w żadnym sensie nie stanowią całości. Lecz niebo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie ptak staje się ptakiem. Dlatego nielatające ptaki, to coś innego, nie to, czym powinny być. I myślę, że są nieszczęśliwe. Jak i smoki bez skarbców, bo one są od tego, żeby te skarby wielbić i strzec.

- A drzewa, znaczy, są nieszczęśliwe bez piorunów?  
- Tak. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek, jak piorun bije w koronę drzewa, a ono natychmiast zajmuje się ogniem, od korzeni aż po szczyt, wszystkie gałęzie i liście, i nawet trawa pod spodem płonie? Tak, jestem przekonany, że drzewom jest smutno, kiedy żyją całe stulecia i nigdy tego nie doświadczą. Znów mi przerwałeś. Jeśli komuś się poszczęści natrafić na trzy takie przypadki od razu, to dalej może być już tylko długo i szczęśliwie.  
- Stop. Na razie starczy. Muszę pomyśleć.

xxx  
- Śpisz?

- Nie.

- Dziwne, nie słyszałem oddechu.

- Przecież tupiesz.

- Twój model jest logiczny, ale zupełnie nieżyciowy, John. I sens nie tyle w tym, że związek jest rzeczywiście złożony i mało prawdopodobny, lecz w tym, że jest bardzo... nierównoważny. Twoje ptaki, smoki i drzewa to istoty żywe i dla nich obecność drugiego elementu składowego nawet jeśli nie jest życiowo ważna, to bardzo pożądana, gdyż bez niego, jak sam mówisz, są one nieszczęśliwe. A te drugie komponenty – nawet nie mogę określić, czym są. Jednak wszystkie egzystują całkiem nieźle same w sobie, związkami nie są zainteresowane i w razie wypadku cała robota spada na te pierwsze: latać, wielbić, płonąć. Tak?  
- O, Boże... I to wszystko, co wymyśliłeś przez cały ten czas?

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że brak wzajemności w twoim modelu jest z góry założony?

- Oczywiście.  
- Niech to diabli, głowa mi zaraz pęknie. I jak masz zamiar to powiązać z „długo i szczęśliwie"?

- Bardzo prosto. Niebu jest obojętne, że czyni ptaki szczęśliwymi, ale ptaków też nie obchodzi, jak ono się do nich odnosi. To samo dotyczy...

- John, skasuję twój blog w cholerę, kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę. Powiedz mi tylko jedno: czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żeby ten system zadziałał realnie od początku do końca? W sensie, długo i szczęśliwie?  
- Nie.  
- Wiedziałem! Brak wzajemności to jego defekt! Przez to dla żywych ludzi jest on nie do przyjęcia i z przyjemnością wyjaśnię ci, dlaczego. Ludzie nie potrafią żywić ciepłych uczuć jednostronnie, John. Brak miłości ich uraża, gniewa, doprowadza do wściekłości. Z zazdrości połączonej z miłością są zdolni doprowadzić obiekt uczuć do neurozy, pozbawić wszystkiego, okaleczyć, a nawet zabić! A ty mówisz: niebo! Żeby twój model zadziałał, nie jest potrzebny jedynie mało wiarygodny przypadek – potrzebny jest człowiek, jaki w ogóle nie istnieje w przyrodzie!

- O nie. Sherlock, wpadłeś na ścianę?

- Po prostu pomyślałem, że... John? Ty też słyszysz kroki na górze?  
xxx  
Wyciągnięto ich niedługo po północy – nawet nie trzeba było do końca likwidować zawału. Do tego czasu spod gruzu odkopano też zwłoki z dwiema ranami postrzałowymi klatki piersiowej i sześć toreb sportowych, wypchanych pieniędzmi. Miejsce śmierci Michaela Turnera było nieopodal strefy zawału. Zaschniętą krew na betonie odkrył Lestrade. Pobladły, słuchał Sherlocka, nieustannie kiwając głową. Drugiemu uczestnikowi nocnych zajść udało się zniknąć, a teraz dokładano wielkich starań, by ustalić jego tożsamość. Zespół ochrony informacyjnej banku był już zajęty sprawdzaniem wszystkich incydentów, z którymi miał styczność Turner w ostatnich miesiącach. Kilku pracowników oczekiwano w prosektorium, by zidentyfikować zastrzelonego zbrodniarza.  
John wydostał się z rąk ratowników bez poważnych strat i nawet zdołał ukryć przed nimi wstrząśnienie mózgu. Powszechnej nabożnej trwogi wobec tej diagnozy nie podzielał z innymi medykami jeszcze przed Afganistanem i teraz też nie zamierzał się zbytnio przejmować. Tyle, że podyktował sierżant Donovan zeznania możliwie jak najkrócej.  
Całą drogę do domu milczał, patrząc w okno i ciesząc się w duchu, że Sherlock w skupieniu zajmuje się tym samym. Znalazłszy się nareszcie w swoim pokoju, natychmiast zaciągnął zasłony i nakazał sobie się wyłączyć. Nie od razu mu to wyszło i John długo, starannie unikał wspomnień o piwnicy, rozmyślając na usypiające tematy. O konstrukcji swojego utraconego pistoletu. O celowniku, bezużytecznym w ciemności. O nieprzewidywalnych kątach rykoszetów od betonowych schodów. O locie kuli, przebijającej pierś na wylot i wygasaniu fali udarowej w żywych tkankach...  
Obudziła go obecność tego, o kim nie myślał. Nie dlatego, że spał lekko – Sherlock chciał, by John go usłyszał. Wkroczył do pokoju z ciemnego korytarza i bez wahania zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Dopuszczam, że moglibyśmy pozostawić wszystko tak, jak jest – oznajmił, jakby obaj z Johnem prowadzili rozmowę, a to była kolejna wypowiedź. Tak, John nie mógł nie zrozumieć w czym rzecz. – Jednak nie widzę gorszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Jeżeli możesz to jakoś przerwać, proszę, zrób to!

Od drzwi do łóżka było dokładnie dwa kroki. John przesunął się, nie zdążywszy nawet zastanowić, co robi. Sherlock wlazł na skraj posłania, usiadł po turecku i mówił gwałtownie, szybko i z rozdrażnieniem:

- Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że złym – choć nie najgorszym - wariantem będzie, jeśli się któregoś razu przedymamy: ja z nudów, ty z litości. – John nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewny, że Sherlock zwęził oczy i wbija w niego wzrok. – Gorszym, jeśli damy się wciągnąć w to, co określiłeś jako zafascynowanie i obrazowo porównałeś z mdłościami. To oczywiście prawie wykluczone, ale zawsze istnieje pewne ryzyko. Lecz ty odkryłeś przede mną po prostu nowy poziom zła! A przy tym chociaż wiedza zawsze jest lepsza od niewiedzy, całą noc się zastanawiam nad jednym: po kiego diabła zmusiłeś mnie to tego, żebym dokopał się do prawdy?!

- Przepraszam, ja ciebie zmusiłem?!

- Naturalnie, że ty. Wpierw skłoniłeś do pytań, a potem jeszcze na nie odpowiedziałeś. I nie zrzucaj winy na to, że masz wstrząśnienie mózgu – to cię nie usprawiedliwia.  
- O.

Sherlock obrócił głowę. Na tle okna odznaczał się jego ciemny profil.

- Kiedy mówię, że jestem poślubiony swojej pracy – dodał już spokojniej – to nie jest żart. Jestem z nią rzeczywiście ożeniony. Żyjemy w jednym domu, śpi w moim łóżku, chodzi w moim szlafroku, doprowadza do szału moją matkę, nigdzie nie puszcza mnie samego i odstrasza całą konkurencję. I nigdy nie będzie inaczej.  
- Podoba mi się ta twoja praca – odpowiedział John ostrożnie. – Szalenie mi się podoba. I ona chyba nie miała do tej pory nic przeciwko mnie. Myślałem, że się nieźle zgadzamy... we troje.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się Sherlock. – Tak nieźle, że nawet pomyślałem, że chcesz właśnie jej. Tak nieźle, że właśnie tego mi najbardziej żal!  
- Dlaczego żal? – spytał John jak mógł najspokojniej. – Czy cokolwiek się zmieniło?

Sherlock wysyczał coś niezrozumiałego i rozczochrał jeszcze bardziej swoje już i tak nastroszone kędziory.

- Tobie się wydaje, ze to wszystko jest proste.  
- Bo jest.

- Nie jest. Choć muszę przyznać, że w twoją nieżyciową koncepcję moglibyśmy się wpisać. Gdyby tylko nie... Gdyby nie wszystko! Ze mnie jest nieszczególne niebo, John. A już na pewno nie żaden skarb. Jedyne, do czego jestem zdolny to uderzenie dwustu tysięcy wolt, ale raczej nie życzę tobie takiego losu. Ty po prostu nie rozumiesz. Spłoniesz na popiół, a ja nawet niczego nie poczuję. Będę znikać, zostawiać cię na miejscu zbrodni, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc. Zapomnę otworzyć ci drzwi, kiedy wejdę do mieszkania podejrzanego przez okno na dachu... A pewnego pięknego dnia wyciągnie mnie z domu jakaś wyjątkowo nierozsądna idea i nigdy się nie dowiesz, w jakiej bramie ktoś skręcił mi kark. Szukałeś kiedykolwiek wśród anonimowych zwłok w miejskich kostnicach człowieka, który jest ci drogi? Wiesz, co się czuje, kiedy z chłodni wysuwa się kolejna szuflada? Mycroft mówi, że tego się z niczym nie da porównać; a mnie przecież nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy, że ty mnie szukasz! Przerazisz się, widząc, co paliłem – kiedy naturalnie znów zacznę to palić. A jeśli wrócę do narkotyków, ty będziesz tym, kto mnie znajdzie martwego z igłą w żyle. I dobrze jeszcze, jeśli od razu martwego... I w końcu rozsypiesz się w popiół, John. Albo odejdziesz wcześniej, jeśli będziesz miał dość. Ale mnie i jedno, i drugie... jednakowo nie ucieszy. Dlatego proszę, jeśli potrafisz, przerwij to teraz. Uwolnij się. I mnie też.

John usiadł na posłaniu. Odetchnął powoli i przetarł twarz dłonią. Profil Sherlocka nadal rysował się na tle okna, gdzieś w domu kapała woda.

- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Zbiorę swoje rzeczy.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co! – wybuchnął. – To ja dziękuję. Za taką... troskliwość!

Zabrzmiało to ostrzej, niż chciał, ale John uznał, że ma do tego prawo. Tak naprawdę w odpowiedzi na to ciche „dziękuję" miał ochotę uderzyć – bez zamachu, krótko, ale boleśnie. To „dziękuję" było szczere. Sherlock Holmes, nie zniżający się do podziękowań za kubek herbaty, ani za ocalenie życia, podziękował mu za rezygnację z bycia razem z nim. Ta myśl zabolała Johna tak mocno, że przeoczył moment, kiedy Sherlock zeskoczył z łóżka. Nie dostrzegł, jak ten dwoma krokami dotarł do drzwi, a potem nie wiadomo czemu zawrócił. I jedynie szybki, nagły ruch naprzeciw spowodował, że John się ocknął, wyrzucił ręce przed siebie i zatrzymał Sherlocka, kiedy między ich wargami pozostał najwyżej cal wolnej przestrzeni. Sherlock zamarł. John także.

- Dlaczego...? – wyszeptał Sherlock tak cicho, że nawet jego oddech był prawie niewyczuwalny. Nie było to „dlaczego" z gatunku tych, które zwykle oznaczały: „pojmij to wreszcie!" ani „zaraz udowodnię, jakim jesteś bałwanem". I John zmieszał się, choć odpowiedzi na to osobliwe „dlaczego?" miałby całkiem sporo. Dlatego, że nie chcę być zmuszony zapominać również i to. Dlatego, że niepotrzebna mi twoja nagła hojność. Dlatego, że przywykłem żegnać się szybko. Dlatego, że wierzę ci na słowo – ty nic nie poczujesz. Dlatego, że to dla ciebie – na pamiątkę...

Niczego takiego John nie powiedział. Ostrożnie odsunął Sherlocka na bezpieczną odległość i bez głębszego namysłu odparł:

- Tak po prostu.  
xxx  
Plan był śmiesznie prymitywny: pozbawić się wolnego czasu. Najlepsza do tego celu byłaby oczywiście, praca – ale nie w przychodni, tylko taka, która odpowiadałaby w pełni kwalifikacjom i doświadczeniu doktora Watsona i tym samym mogła pożerać jego czas całymi dobami. Zajął się więc poszukiwaniami i od razu w poniedziałek mu się poszczęściło. Specjalista od chirurgii ratowniczej okazał się potrzebny akurat w szpitalu Świętej Marii i prawie cały ten dzień John spędził w towarzystwie zespołu endochirurgów. Jak i prawie cały kolejny. I następny. I tak dalej.

Poczuł rzeczywistą ulgę.  
Jednak przed poniedziałkiem była niedziela. Pani Hudson na wszelkie sposoby wypytywała Johna, o co chodzi, i z porażającym uporem odmawiała przyjęcia do wiadomości, że Watson wyprowadza się na zawsze. Nalegała, by klucze od mieszkania zatrzymał do końca miesiąca, i dopięła swego. Lestrade wpadł na Baker Street z zeznaniami do podpisu i – nie zastawszy Johna – aż do wieczora bombardował go niespokojnymi esemesami na temat stanu zdrowia. Donovan zainteresowała się, czy John w ogóle żyje. Mike Stamford proponował, żeby kolega tymczasowo zamieszkał u niego. A w nocy doktor Watson skasował swojego bloga i Harriet zaczęła do niego wydzwaniać tak zaciekle, że ostatecznie John po prostu wyrzucił komórkę za okno.

Blog naturalnie nie był winien bardziej niż Sherlock, ale John nie mógł go pozostawić w spokoju. Rano otworzył dziennik, siedząc na parapecie hotelowego pokoju, żeby opisać wczorajsze wydarzenia na peryferiach Ross. I nawet wpisał tytuł historii: „Tajemnica doliny Boscombe", a potem zaczął czytać. Czytał cały dzień i pod wieczór czuł się jak pijany. W swoich tekstach ujrzał niewiele rozrywki, za to bardzo dużo posiadania. To raczej nie było dostrzegalne dla innych osób, jednak John widział to całkiem jasno: póki pisał o jedynym na świecie detektywie-konsultancie, Sherlock należał do niego. Tylko w pewnym sensie, ale cały – ze swoimi nieposłusznymi lokami, nerwowymi palcami, nałogami i dedukcyjnym geniuszem. Ciekawe, co on sam o tym sądził? I nic innego nie można było zrobić, jak zlikwidować bloga w całości.

I tylko jeden problem nie był aż tak łatwy do rozwiązania. Szpital uniwersytecki znajdował się w Westminsterze i od niego na Baker Street John bez szczególnego trudu dokulałby nawet w znacznie gorszych czasach. W pierwszym tygodniu, wracając z pracy, przeszedł obok domu 221b dwukrotnie, w drugim – trzy razy. Zasłony w nieoświetlonych oknach nieodmiennie były zaciągnięte. O tym, co zrobiłby, widząc w jasnym oknie znajomą sylwetkę, John starał się nie myśleć.

Doskonale wiedział, że potrafi żyć bez Sherlocka. Ale nie pamiętać o nim było niemożliwe.

xxx  
- Pani Hudson! Pani Hudson, to ja! – Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, John postanowił otworzyć drzwi. Stanie pod mżącym deszczem było dość nieprzyjemne. Oczywiście lepiej byłoby, gdyby to gospodyni wyszła do niego, a nie na odwrót, ale widocznie znajdowała się poza zasięgiem głosu.  
Doktor Watson rozejrzał się wewnątrz i stwierdził, że drzwi do mieszkania 221a na parterze były zamknięte.

- Pani Hudson! – zastukał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Wówczas wszedł po schodach na piętro i zajrzał do kuchni na Baker Street 221b, jak zawsze bardziej przypominającej laboratorium lub muzeum medycyny sądowej. Pani Hudson nie było również tutaj. Zachodząc w głowę, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, John już zamierzał zawołać jeszcze raz, kiedy w salonie skrzypnęła cicho kanapa i rozległ się jadowicie złośliwy głos Sherlocka:

- Czyżby naprawdę nic a nic ci nie sugerowało, że jej tutaj nie ma?

- To bardzo dziwne – odparł John lodowato. – Bo właśnie poprosiła mnie, żebym jej przyniósł klucze.  
- Istotnie, dziwne – zgodził się Sherlock. – Zwłaszcza jeśli brać pod uwagę, że nie ma jej w Londynie od dwóch dni i wróci dopiero pojutrze.

John zastygł.  
Kanapa skrzypnęła jeszcze raz. Sherlock, klepiąc bosymi stopami po dywanie, przeszedł przez pokój i padł na fotel stojący bliżej drzwi.

- Gdybyś nie pracował przez dwie doby bez przerwy, zdałbyś sobie sprawę, że nie mogła znać twojego nowego numeru - powiedział.  
John westchnął. Racja. Dostał wiadomość, kiedy się przebierał, tuż przed opuszczeniem szpitala, i był tak zmęczony, że nic podobnego nawet nie przeszło mu przez głowę.

- Wyglądasz na skonanego – wyjaśnił Sherlock, nie doczekawszy się pytania ze strony Johna. – Ale nie tak zwyczajnie: masz przekrwione oczy, zesztywniałą szyję, dokoła paznokci ślady po talku z rękawiczek chirurgicznych, chociaż brałeś prysznic. I nawet tutaj czuję zapach kawy. Co jeszcze? Przyszedłeś tu pieszo, sądząc ze stanu obuwia, ale z niezbyt daleka, bo twoja kurtka nie całkiem przemokła. Myślę, że ze Świętej Marii, akurat twój poziom... Za to do domu pojedziesz metrem i to zapewne przez całe miasto. Pokój wynajmujesz u kobiety; ma sporego, beżowego psa, który bezczelnie sypia na twoim swetrze kiedy tego nie widzisz. Niech sypia, póki może, dlatego że Sara niebawem zaproponuje ci, żebyś wprowadził się do niej...

- Jak uważasz – przerwał mu John, uśmiechając się słabo. – Ale w tym naprawdę jest coś nieludzkiego.  
Sherlock niedbale potrząsnął głową, chociaż oko mu błysnęło. Wyglądał okropnie, lecz John nie potrafił określić od jak dawna nie miał sprawy. Specyficzny obraz kliniczny miały tylko początkowe trzy-cztery dni apatii – jasne było, że dzisiejszy nie jest jednym z nich, ale to by było na tyle.  
- Jak się czujesz? – John zajrzał do lodówki. Tylko po to, by nie stać jak słup na środku zabałaganionej kuchni. Lodówka okazała się zupełnie pusta – ani jedzenia, ani części zapasowych do nieboszczyków.

- Jak nikomu niepotrzebny kawałek złota – odrzekł Sherlock.

- Przepraszam... co? – John zamknął drzwiczki.

- Jak zawsze.  
- Słyszałem w radio, że tego trzeciego faceta z banku złapali w Wenezueli. Pod cudzym nazwiskiem i z podrobionymi dokumentami. Mówili, że Interpol wykonał świetną robotę.  
- Aha, Interpol, a jakże.

John zamilkł.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego, złożywszy koniuszki palców w ulubionym geście. Znajome spojrzenie, od którego John już wcześniej czuł się zawsze nieswojo.

- No, dobrze. – Watson sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, wymacał i rzucił na stół pęk kluczy. – Lepiej już pójdę. Przekaż pani Hudson, że byłem i oddaj jej to.  
- Nie – powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając od niego oczu. – Lepiej, żebyś został.

Johnowi zaparło dech z zaskoczenia. Wzdrygnął się, zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął powieki. Otworzył oczy: Sherlock nadal patrzył na niego, jakby wiedział, że tym samym pozbawia go możliwości poruszania. Wargi momentalnie mu wyschły.

John z trudem nakazał sobie zrobić wdech i wziąć się w garść.

- Myślałem, że wszystko już ustaliliśmy – przypomniał, jak mógł najbardziej powściągliwie. – Odszedłem, bo to _ty_ mnie o to prosiłeś.  
- Odszedłeś, bo sam tak zdecydowałeś. Ja prosiłem tylko, żebyś przestał.  
- Co?! – John mało się nie roześmiał. – Jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś? Czy ja wyglądam na człowieka, który gdzieś ma jakąś wajchę albo pulpit zdalnego sterowania z przełącznikiem? Czy może miałeś nadzieję, że...

- Nie wiem co i gdzie masz, John. Nie jesteś podobny do nikogo. Kogoś takiego widzę po raz pierwszy i najwyraźniej ostatni w życiu. I miałem nadzieję – a dokładniej, bardzo liczyłem na to, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby ze mną zostać.

Brak słów. Watson z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.  
- I jeszcze jedno... – Sherlock w końcu odwrócił wzrok. – Co prawda to też nie jest to, co chciałbyś usłyszeć. Odnośnie „uwolnij mnie", co, jak sądzę, najbardziej cię dotknęło. Jednak coś poczułem. To mi się nie spodobało.  
John przełknął.  
- I nawet nie wiem, dlaczego. Możesz to włączyć do swojego modelu jako element nie podlegający objaśnieniom. Chcę być twoim niebem. I całą resztą. Chociaż nadal uważam, że mógłbyś znaleźć sobie jakiś bardziej przyjemny sposób na samobójstwo.

- To wszystko? – John ostrożnie potarł skronie, próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Nadal nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zły, czy rozbawiony.  
- Śnisz mi się – dodał Sherlock, rzucając mu spojrzenie z ukosa. – I w ogóle to jeszcze lęgnie się pewna sprawa. Wczoraj w Woking prosto z hangaru McLaren zniknął wyścigowy bolid, przygotowany do etapu Formuły 1 w Silverstone. Mycroft prosił, żebym ją wziął. A załoga twierdzi, że niemożliwe było wywieźć ten samochód z miasta.  
- No to zwyczajnie nie ma go tam jak schować.

- Tak. Cały dzień czekałem, że może zadzwonią i powiedzą, że sami już znaleźli. Ale najwyraźniej trzeba będzie się tam wybrać.

John chwile się ociągał, a potem włożył ręce do tylnych kieszeni dżinsów i wszedł do salonu.

- No dobrze – powiedział. – Ja coś... wymyślę.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się: samym kącikiem ust, jak zawsze, kiedy działo się właśnie to, czego oczekiwał - lecz zarazem był dziwnie zamyślony. Widocznie, jednak nie wszystko spełniało się według jego przewidywań i to go zbiło z tropu.

- Chcesz usłyszeć, jaką mam ideę? – zapytał. – Choćby na początek?

- Nie.

- Nie?

- Na pewno jest paskudna. I przyszła ci do głowy już dawno temu.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Przecież to jasne. Usiłujesz dopełnić absolutne zło komplikacjami w rodzaju mniej złych wariantów.

- Uważam, że je rozcieńczą.

- Twoje pomysły – John przymknął oczy, napinając się od powstrzymywanego niepokoju, jak sprężyna – są z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej absurdalne.

- To znaczy, że nie ma szans? – zapytał Sherlock, patrząc na niego badawczo.

- Żadnych – zdecydował John.

I pocałował go.  
Wszystko udało mu się złowić i dostrzec: trzepocące w zdumieniu rzęsy, zaskoczone westchnienie, zachwyt w lśniących źrenicach. Naturalnie usta Sherlocka wpiły się w niego niecierpliwie i zaborczo, i oczywiście całowali się zupełnie nieporadnie – jedno wielkie nieszczęście, a nie pocałunek. John natychmiast zapłonął jak zapałka, od jednego tylko dotknięcia. Nie wątpił, że Sherlock potrafi inaczej, ale zapamiętać chciał właśnie ten pierwszy pocałunek – ten pospieszny i żarłoczny kataklizm.

I coś jeszcze.

Wczepił palce w ciemne kosmyki, zmuszając Sherlocka do przechylenia głowy, zagarniając jego usta całkowicie i władając nimi niepodzielnie. I odpowiedział tak, jak chciał. I uwolnił dopiero wtedy, gdy żądza podeszła mu do gardła i już nie miał czym oddychać. Cofnął się, czując zawroty głowy, i czekał, aż jego niebo otworzy oczy.

- Miałem rację – powiedziało niebo, ledwo dysząc. – Jak zawsze.

A John w końcu zaczął się śmiać.

Koniec epizodu pierwszego, kontynuacja w epizodzie „Prawo własności".


End file.
